Big time revenge
by wolfXgirlXMs.clearwater
Summary: what happens when natalia finds her self in the mix of big time rush as the "New girl"?why dosen't she seem to like big time rush at all and will the boys figure out her past?
1. Chapter 1

**POV 3****RD**** PERSON: (OUT SIDE THE PALM WOODS) I**_** stood outside Palm woods and just hoped they didn't know who I was and just though the name I had was a coincidence. That my name was not similar to the one girl they knew so long ago. Just hoped it didn't cross their mind because she was no longer alive she was dead.**_

**Kendall: **

"Hi I'm Kendall knight wel-" I was cut off by Logan hand pulling me back.

"I'm Logan Mitchell" he was then cut off by Carlos

"Hi I'm Carlos" but we were all where shoved aside by James

Hi I'm James Diamond it a pleasure meeting someone as good looking as me. Would you like to go out with me?" Even as he said it I knew I was going to throw up and how the hell did he think he could bring this back around so that we are talking about him again but I could see the way she was looking at him and I knew he had won again. She leaned really close and giggled in his face making him chuckle

"I'm sorry but I don't date guys who look like they're wearing makeup and probably spend more time on their hair than I do." I had to laugh at that it was totally true he spends two and a half hour just fixing it. I could see he was confused many wou- no girl would refuse James so this was new to him. Then I realized I just might have a chance to win her over.

"But if you get me lunch I'll think about it." Then my stomach dropped. Why she would say something like that. James ran outside trying to get food as fast as he could.

When he was out of hearing range "I also didn't want to tell he wasn't that good looking but that would have ruined his self esteem worsening his depression and further allowing him to use women as sex toys." She said

"Wow your smart" Logan said "and pretty" Carlos finished for him.

"Your adorable" she replied and I had to bite my tongue to hold back laughter as she ruffled their hair. They turned around and left accepting there defeat and it sunk in I had the girl. I felt like jumping for joy.

"But there right" I said "you really are cute"

She giggled and I swore there was a pain in my chest like I died and came back to life GOD IT WAS SEXY. Then I realized I wanted her to giggle again for me. Making me want to be funny, like her own personal clown.

"And I have to say" she replied "you have the most sexist eyes ever I'm so jealous I wanted hazel eye almost all my life"

"I would give them to if I could trust me I like your blue eyes better." Then she giggled and I felt the pride swell up in my chest as I heard her giggle again it was like a sweet intoxicating drug and I knew I most defiantly would not forget at all.

"you should come and sit by the pool with us" I looked down and noticed she would have to go and change and swore to myself disliking the fact she would have to leave me and go up stairs for a while to at least unpack. "I can wait till you're done unpacking and after I can show you around." I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Then you can eat your lunch." I cursed James timing knowing she could not say no to him again.

"Actually Kendall I think I'll be down in like twenty minutes and James I'm not really hungry but you can share you food with the-"I saw her scan the room "curly hair chick in the corner" she didn't even wait for him to give an response because she then turned to walk to the elevator.

**Natalia **

Kendall was sexy and I do mean sexy even in his baby blue t-shirt I could see the abs. I rushed toward the apartment and dug to the bottom of the suite case and pulled out a very skimpy bikini that was very blue and the I thought to myself how I and Kendall would match. I put it on with a mini skirt rather than my skinny jeans and the I put on a belly shirt where the hem ended at the swell of my breast so everyone could see my belly piercing and I like what it might do to the boys. I rushed down staris and as soon as I stepped foot in the pool area I saw three girls step up to me. One was black with curly brown hair she was also extremely skinny but I noticed so where the other two. They were white one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair. I opened my mouth to say hello when I was cut off by the blonde one.

" You're going to say hi in an attempt to try to make friends or nice but our over success and you under success will show you what a pathetic accuse you are-" the black girl added "and you swore to your parents you were the best at whatever it is that you d to try to get you to agree to move down here to make it big when that chance is slim in this dog eat dog world-" then the brown harried girl added "causing your parents to waist a shit load of money to move down here to while you really do nothing with your life." I could see that what they spoke had been rehearsed and everyone was waiting for the water works.

"Actually my parents died and I'm going to be bigger than you think you are. I can sing act dance and I'm classically and self taught on most instruments' and I dance professionally so you can say I already made it big and by the look on every ones face I can say that you the top bitches or so you think but I can have you three wrapped around my pinkie finger and you know cause I'm felling nice I won't tell people about the way fuck each other because you don't think anyone else is good enough." I then walked off meeting up with the guy and let's just say they were shocked and slightly amused. I just took of my shirt and skirt and watched their eyes go wider that anyone possible. I jumped in the pool making a splash large than ever before and then I did ten laps without coming up for air. When I did was greeted with the face of Kendall.

"Hey you're really good at that whole holding your breath" he said

"It's from holding a note for a very long time" I said in a bored tone. Trust me Kendall was cute and all but I wasn't here to hook up with him just let him know he shouldn't forget promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natalia Pov

"You're so beautiful but I can only wonder is you name just as" Kendall asked he was putting these moves down hard way better at macking when I knew him he was just a suturing fool

"Its Natalia" I giggled and the he smiled

"Well I was right it's just as pretty" he spoke I held back the urge to gag these lines were mushy and annoying

"Well I'm flattered but I need to tan you know with being a model and all" I spoke I just wanted him to leave right now

"You're a model I didn't know that I thought you told the Jennifer's that you in to music" he asked

"I am but I'm modeling on the side so that I can make some money" I said

I had jumped out the pool and pated my arms and leg and tried to lay back to catch some rays Kendall went over to the other side with his friend finally leaving me alone. I took my iPod and cranked it up listening to kasha your love is my drug when this cloud went in front of the sun but then someone started tapping me.

"Hello I'm tanning" I said annoyed

"I know but we saw the way you totally stood up to the Jennifer's and we thought your cool so do you wanna be our friend" asked this girl she was white and had brunette hair and then this black girl with brown hair "That was tight were Stephanie and Camille"

"As much as I would love to makes friends I won't be stay long just camr to visit a friend" I said

"But we can hang out cant we" asked the girls

"Fine just now now cause I'm tanning for a modeling gig" I said and bothe girls nodded and left quickly

I tanned for about an hour now I was the perfect tone couldn't let my regular completion out or this would be over now I need to go up stairs and figure out how to make big time rush's lives miserable

James Pov

Those eyes that name it sounded way to familiar maybe it was just one of my late night encounters or something Kendall was taking well to her I mean for the guy who got his heartbroken by Jo two months ago it was amazing how in love he is now. This was the fast love spark I've seen in him. E was about two minutes from ripping of my head when he saw her. I just wanted a fuck not to fall in love I would never be one of those fools poor basterd it was easy to tell that she wanted him but just not in the way he wanted her he wanted her to stay down here and when Camille and Stephanie found out she wouldn't I thought he was going to lose his mind right now he just trying to play cool

Kendall Pov

She's leaving soon was all that was running thru my head I mean I don't want to sound love sick but just met her and she was going to leave yeah I mean you met people all the time but no one not even jo has affected me like that. Well there one girl Nat she was special but I was young and stupid and listened to James some thing I will never do again But I just couldn't let her leave sha had to stay


End file.
